To Know Not To Worry
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: Oneshot of Emily's telling of her new furry family while she waits and worrys for them. What if she is not only Sam's imprint, but a demigod? Is that where her amazing cooking skills came from? SamXEmily Follows Twilight


**Here is a one-shot I wrote while NOT doing my homework. Sorry if you don't like it or whatnot. You're free to have your opinion. Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Percy Jackson series obiviously.**

**And now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>To Know Not To Worry<strong>

**Emily's POV**

I should know not to worry, but I still do anyways. After all, demigods know a lot about the worry and fear of the possibility of a friend or a loved one not ever returning. _Especially_ the children of Hesta, goddess of the hearth. We don't fight much, preferring to stay behind and tend to the camp. We learned how to fight, as all demigods must. Like our mother, we guarded hope near the fire of our hearts. I had the habit of making homemade meals for the heroes while we waited.

That was before I left Camp Half-Blood. Now I worry over a different group of heroes. They eat the food I make for them while I wait with smiles. And I smile whenever they come back home safe.

I went back home in Washington, stopping to see Leah, my cousin-on my father's side- before heading home. I ended up never leaving La Push. There, I finally met Sam, Leah's boyfriend, for the first time. I knew right off the bat that he was not human. At first I thought Sam was a monster who had fooled Leah and gotten close to her to get to me. Especially when he would not stop staring at me when he first saw him.

She never said it, but I knew that I was the reason why they split, breaking her heart. Now my cousin and best friend hated me and wanted nothing to do with either of us. I refused to speak to Sam. The entire time I felt like my heart had been torn out of my heart and was being ripped to pieces. It didn't help that he wouldn't leave me alone. One night, I grew sick of it and confronted him.

I was armed. I didn't know what would happen, what he was, so I was being careful. We ended up fighting, and I was too close. I now bear scars from the night. From his mistake and our anger that was combined. Three long, terrible scars now run down my face and arm. I don't mind now, after I have had time to get used to them.

Sam refused to go anywhere near me for weeks after, disappearing for days at time. It was when I was healing that I realized how much I loved him. Like the hope we guard in besides the fires of our hearts, my love for Sam had grown there as well, without me knowing. Leah was even madder at me, since I wasn't anti-Sam like she thought I would be.

I knew that he was a wolf of the legend. One of the spirit warriors who protected the tribe from the Cold Ones. He told me of the imprint that bound the two of us together. How he was shocked that I still wanted him after everything he had done to me. But I had seen strange and worse things during my time at Camp Half-Blood. But I didn't tell him that, he would worry too much about me. They don't need to know, not many monsters go after a daughter of the goddess of the hearth.

Even though there are more wolves in the pack now to help Sam, I still worry as if he was the only one. I even worry for the other wolves; they have become my adopted pups. And I treat them as such.

They are my heroes. The ones I wait for and make sure they have a homemade meal waiting for them. I used to be alone in my worry. Others have been imprinted on and they share the worry and fear. But I wouldn't trade what I have for anything in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>There. Its done. I have been wanting to say that, but can't with my other stories. So... What did you think? This is my third one-shot, so it kinda feels weird to be done with it in one chapter... Its also the first FanFiction I have done on Sam and Emily. Reviews are like getting chocolate and other amazing sweets from... I don't know its a shirtless Paul or Seth... but whatever. You get the idea...*hint hint*<strong>

**Silentmusic226**


End file.
